


Partners

by Zandra_Court



Category: Castle, Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandra_Court/pseuds/Zandra_Court
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for me_and_thee_100  The challenge, Crossover, 200 words.  Cribs off another story I wrote in Castle fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401907) by [Zandra_Court](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandra_Court/pseuds/Zandra_Court). 



Starsky held the heavy green door open for Hutch. Neighborhood bars had changed a lot in 35 years. Brighter, smoke-free and not a pool table in sight. Huggy had written to them last Christmas that he'd moved to New York City to be closer to his son's family.

"Look, Starsk, he's got a picture of us behind the register." Hutch wasn't so much surprised as appreciative.

"Well, if it ain't the Gruesome Twosome!" Huggy embraced each of them in turn and said, "Come over here. I got someone for you to meet."

"Detective Ryan, this is Dave Starsky and Ken Hutchinson, formerly of the Bay City Police Department. Gentlemen, meet Detective Kevin Ryan, NYPD. He's been keeping me entertained with tales from the line."

Starsky smiled wide, resisting the urge to flirt with the handsome young detective, since that would only lead to a fight later, and instead shook his hand.

"I've heard so much about you both." Ryan smiled. "Did you know he named the bar after you?"

Hutch elbowed Starsk away as he took the detective's hand (because two can flirt) and said, "I didn't even notice. What'd he call it?"

Huggy beamed as Ryan answered, "Partners."


End file.
